The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for operating a work robot.
More particularly, it relates to a method for improving the positioning accuracy of a multi-axes operating device, as well as to an apparatus for performing this method.
It is known from practice to provide processing devices, such as for example work robots which are driven into a corresponding work pose in a computerized manner. The disadvantage of such an adjustment of processing devices is that the positioning inaccuracies, caused for example by geometrical inaccuracies, transmission clearances and elasticity, are unavoidable. Such inaccuracies however must be avoided or at least approximately avoided when a high precision in the processing of workpieces is required.